Marvel: 2010-10-23 -Breaking More than Walls
It is night and all is as quiet as it ever is in this medium security prison. It has all the typical things one would expect. Sturdy enforced cement walls, large electric fences with rows of barbed wire. There are four towers at each of the corners of the facility itself, where two guards are posted in each, armed with a large light and automatic weapons. The interior is fairly average, with three stories that comprise the cells (one area for the various metas being held), an infirmary, a cafeteria, even a large social area with a tv for those inmates who've proven they can behave. There is also a security room where two officers keep watch on the various cameras in and outside of the facility, small library and down in the basement area there is a laundry. Currently however every one is in lock down, lights are out and the prisoners are all in their cells. There are two to three guards per row, armed with pepper spray, baton, tazer and a pistol. Each row has an emergency door that can be locked if an emergency occurs to help keep prisoners from getting too far. The area where the metas are held is newest, updated with a few state of the art ways to keep the inmates secure. However the state doesn't have as much funding as it wishes it did, so the special features are limited. It's a dark, quiet night. Or at least, it was.. With the rest of the team in place, Spierthur descends from the cloud cover like a purple bolt of lightning.. As he dives, he tosses a pair of small devices out to either side, letting them fall ahead of him, as he pulls up over the center of the prison. "Three. Two. One." he says softly on the com line as he counts down the bomb timing. The explosions are loud, flashy fireballs, exploding near a pair of towers that he flew over. "Action." Spierthur's voice is calm, as if this were just another training run, as he reaches a hand towards one of the unattacked towers, and makes a slashing motion, a beam of bright purple light lancing out, aiming to cut through one of the legs on the tower, as he zigs and zags in the air. Toad's goggles reflect the light from the explosions on their lenses, and he smiles. On the ground, he's hopping along with incredible speed. Nowhere near as fast as some of his teammates, he's still a force to be reckoned with. He hops atop a tower, wrapping his tongue around the torso of a disoriented guard, tossing him aside. The guard shrieks, lets out a quick burst of gunfire aimlessly to the air, and plummets. Unlike the others, Quicksilver opted to wear a full costume today. It's strange for him as he normally doesn't hide his face, but this time he felt it necessary. Even to the point of a mask that leaves only his mouth uncovered, and hides his distinctive hair and eyes. While skin tight, the suit has on it a pouch at the small of his back, and a holster of sorts for two simple, martial sticks. "I need an entrance." He reminds over the comm, as calm as Spierthur. Still hurting from the gunshot mere days ago, the teen waits not too far away for the word. As the explosions start, so does he. Speed is easy, and in going fast enough he leaps up and over the fencing. A dark blur against the dim of night. Skidding across the grass of the inner lot, not caring that he's ruined said grass, Quicksilver heads for the main meta facility. THOOOMMMMMM!!!! Covert the attack is not. Car alarms in the parking lot and in the surrounding area go off, and some glass even breaks at the resulting explosions. Following the blasts are shouts and screams, then sirens wail. It doesn't take long for the prison employees to figure out what's happening. They are under attack. The why? They don't care. The who that isn't important yet either. They race about, some frightened, but most in an orderly professional fashion. They too have been trained and they are doing their duties to the best of their ability. Calls go out to local police departments, and possibly higher up the chain of command. Inside the complex the hallway doors are starting to lower. But this isn't a star wars movie, the doors don't slam shut in seconds, but it takes less than 30 seconds for them to close. Inside inmates have woken up and are shouting, hollering and cheering. They rattle the bars and try to grab for the guards as they rush by. In the meta facility there are 9 others in captivity. Their rooms are completely sealed up, not simple bars like the other cells. There are numbers on each of the doors as well as pictograph warnings. There are complex locking mechanisms that look like they need key cards or codes to open. Cutting through one leg, then another of a tower, starting a slow, creaking fall, Speirthur grunts, "Opening a wall." he says, dodging a burst of rifle fire that is aimed at him. He's certainly the most /visible/ target in the area. He aims both hands at the building, swooping down.. one hand aims near to where the speedster is running, burning a hole in the door with pinpoint precision.. the other is aimed at a high window, slashing in an X, broadening the opening in the wall in a random area of the building, just to cause a little more chaos, he's fairly sure he is aiming at an executive office, which should be empty at this moment. Toad takes out the second guard with a quick hock and a spit to the face. He then leaps off the tower, landing on an earthbound guard with an unpleasant-sounding crunch followed by a wide, yellow-toothed grin. He then leaps at another, tongue swaying out of his wide maw, to start kicking some mundane security tuckus. Diving through that hole, careful of the heated sides, the black clad Quicksilver rolls back to his feet and finds the doors closing. That's easy to avoid, as he can easily navigate them in those seconds, but it presents a problem none the less. "I'll need an exit after this. They have bulkhead doors. Right out of some science fiction movie. I'll call when ready." Marveling a little at this, he none the less stops at a guard stand. That poor guard goes down before he even knows what hit him. Hmm.. card keys? The pass codes could be more difficult, but the teen isn't stupid. He starts looking for documentation of the codes. There anything in here? And as he looks he says quietly, "Jeremy, we're here for you. Be ready." Hoping that the tiger can hear him over the mayhem. It will be repeated, but for now he's looking. The chaos continues, with purple explosions, plumes of cement dust and more screams. Gun fire accents the other sounds, echoing through out the night. The outside guards are reduced to half their forces, but the remaining towers do not abandon their posts. They turn their high power spot lights on Speirthur, attempting to blind him as the other guards cross fire towards his position in the air. Down in the main court yard more guards are arriving, armed with shot guns, glocks and high level tazers designed for the above average thug. They shout and demand Toad surrender and then fire the tazers. Else where in the facility Quicksilver manages to find the guard that does have the security cards. As for the codes? He'll probably have to zip into the warden's office and hack his computer to find the code. That or coax it from another guard. Jeremy shouts "...q..Quicksilver? What's goin' on?!! gemme out!!" he shouts through the heavy door. There are several other shouts and yells, demanding and pleading to also be released. "Get me out and I'll help level this joint!!" bellows a gruff sounding individual in one of the other meta cells. Several guards rush down towards the meta area and look around for intruders. They are armed with glocks and a shot gun. "Who's down there?!!" they shout as the light of the security beacons flashes on and off. Speirthur goes high as the spotlights swing towards him, swooping closer to the towers again, so that he can get in range of those spotlights, firing half blind into the bright lights, dodging this way and that, "They're shooting a lot. Gonna bring down another tower." he grumbles, once he's made the night a darker place. The spotlights are satisfying when they go up in small explosions, but that's not enough, Speirthur aims for another tower to slash the legs out from under it, aiming to bring it down. Toad , when fired upon, leaps straight into the air, passing over a beam of spotlight before vanishing in the dark. He lands behind the arrived guards, and does a metal-style spin of his head, his tongue lashing out, smacking into one guard and then like a solid bar knocking into the following, cracking ribs and thumping the foolishly-gathered guards like so many bowling pins. Unable to hear Jeremy over the mayhem, Quicksilver finds cards, but not the codes. Okay, that's going to be trouble. "This is going to take longer than I thought. The meta doors need a code." Warning the two outside. And speaking of trouble, he encounters those guards while he's trying to find the codes. Tucking the card away, the teen pulls out the escrimia sticks he brought with, and grins a little. Hasn't had a chance to test out these things yet. This could be his chance to get a code. First and foremost he wades in, aiming for gun hands, and doesn't care about breaking bones. People who can't hold guns have trouble firing them. As this goes in, he's mindful of the guard's reaction. There one who looks frightened enough to maybe give up codes? BOOMKTHUD!! another tower goes down! it topples and sends cement dust and roof pieces every where. The spot light itself crashes, goes rolling as it lenses shatter. The light flickers out making the court yard even darker than before. In the far far distance the sounds of sirens can be heard. Reinforcements are on their way. The remaining tower continues to fire, trying to shoot the plasma wielding mutant out of the sky. Down below at least one guard is caught up in the debris from the tower, and several of his fellow officers are taken out by Toad's tongue. Ew! Weapons clatter to the ground, one of them misfiring in the process. Inside the inmates continue to howl and make lots of noise..but none have managed to escape. The guards Pietro is facing don't seem particularly afraid of 'him', but they are afraid of what's going on. Who wouldn't be? "Get down on the ground and put your hands behind your head! " and one of them doesn't even bother to wait for him to comply, instead he fires his glock. But it's too slow, at least for some one like Quicksilver. He's easily able to bash hands and wrists, disarming the 3 guards quickly. BAMBAMBAM!! One of the mutants in the cells is slamming into the door, attempting to break free. It makes the whole level shake. The Purple Glow dips back down, swinging near the back end of the 'meta' wing. It's time to 'release' some assistance.. he aims a couple blasts at the back of the building, aiming downwards to shear off portions of wall, with little chance of hitting anyone with a cell on the side of the building. "Talk to me, Pietro. We've got reinforcements incoming, we need to speed this up. Just tell me where to aim, and I'll blow a hole in some cells." he declares, as he burns molten holes in concrete and steel, the thicker walls on the outside of the building taking some focus and some time, meaning he has to shoot them multiple times to make holes all the way through. That one mutant may be what Pietro needs, even as he kicks away those guns. "Give me the code to the cells, or I'll make sure you're what that one finds the moment he's out of that cell." He may not be too intimidating, but he can certainly try to intimidate while pointing at that dangerous cell.. To further this idea, the speedster seeks to break knees so that these poor souls can't run away. His strength is more than enough to break bone, especially with the sticks he brought. Which is exactly why he brought them. "And if not that one, there are hundreds here who are eager for a hold of you. Or.. I can make sure you get away with your lives. The choice is yours." A cold voice, this one. Over the comms, he answers, "I don't have the means to get these doors down." Not like he can phase through things, nor does he have the strength to break the things meant to hold the super strong. "Come down through the ceiling of the central area. I'll point out which cell." Hopefully this ends soon. It's taking too long. The cement outter wall of the prison turns a brilliant purple then a molten red to yellow as the stone is turned to slag. Some of it vaporizes while much of it seems to melt, boiling out as it blasts open a hole . Fortunately for the inmates Speirthur's aimed guess was good and it opens up between cell blocks, so no one gets flash fried. It does get terribly hot in the area however. It isn't too far from where the meta cells are located. The pounding on the cell door continues even as Quicksilver's words and blows take their effects. Crash! Crack! Scream and shrieks echo out! One of the guards passes out from the agony, while another cradles his arm. He's had enough "Please please, don't that one's a monster!! " he rattles off two codes and then swears he doesn't know the others, as he hasn't used them recently. He even tosses over another security card. "Just let us go" he says trying to get back to his feet. Meanwhile outside the terrible Toad continues his rampage, keeping more of the guards busy. Speirthur's whole body flickers, as he darts into the cell area through his molten hole, the heat not seeming to bother him in his flickering, plasma covered form. He raises his hands, and lashes out, slashing through metal as he flies, well above head height, calling out "EVERYONE DOWN!" He is weakening all the cells in the meta area, as he flies through it, giving everyone a chance to break down their door, if they're strong enough, scorching thicker metal and cutting through thinner bars, headed towards the central area where Pietro is, melting any doors in his way. Quicksilver doesn't wait for that card. He blurs away to try the card he has and the code on Jeremy's door. Then he's back to catch that tossed car before disappearing again. An eye is kept on that mutant knocking down the door, and the teen will move those guards long before the terror can reach them. His main goal is to free Jeremy however. Does the code work? "You're abitoff." Said over the comms to Speirthur, if quickly. "Get Prowl out of here, Speirthur. I can get out the way you came in on my own." He's some guards to rescue. It doesn't really matter if the code opens the door, or Speirthur does. So long as Jeremy is freed. And as soon as Speirthur gets there to do so, Quicksilver is gone to help the guards. Not to mention get out himself. Toad uses more than just his tongue while surrounded. A flurry of fists and feet send people quite literally flying, beaten and broken with superhuman strength. In the air the sound of a military style helicoper heralds it's quick approach. WHOPWHOPWHOPWHOP! Swat teams are aboard with much more menacing weaponry than the medium security prison have on hand. Three squad cars squeal to loud stops within the parking lot of the facility. It isn't long before two black vans with SWAT printed in bold lettering arrive as well. As Quicksilver attempts to open Jeremy's door it beeps in negative. A red light flashing on the swipe device. Apparently the code isn't correct.. at least for this door. There are 8 others he could try. Speirthur's actions are a bit more successful, as his blasts rip and burn into the tops of 3 cells. One of the rooms doesn't burn, instead issuing a strange hiss resisting the attempt. One of the doors then abruptly cracks as a frost starts to form on the half busted surface. There are more shouts from the human prisoners, shouts both supporting the break out and plenty that are much more derogative towards the mutant race. The guards of this facility aren't done yet either. A group of 5 head towards the meta level, armed with shields and tazers and tear gas, which they launch into the wing. The canisters bounce, spraying out a super strong gas designed to burn the eyes, make them water, and sizzle the lungs. Speirthur lands with Pietro, and smirks, "Let me introduce you to a more subtle hacking technique." he says, laying a hand on the keycard area, and aiming downward, "Away from the door, Furball!" he calls, as he uses his plasma to punch a hole through the lock, and then grabs the molten door as if it were cool, dragging it open, "Come on, ladies! If you can't break out on your own, you deserve to stay here!" he shouts to the rest of the cell block, aiming some more random blasts to cut through cell tops. As the canisters bounce in, he reaches to blast towards the riot cops, "Pietro! Gas!" While the attacking members of the Brotherhood may still have to deal with the facilities guards on their own, the reinforcements pose a threat that may require a bit more "firepower" to deal with. Sure enough, just as the SWAT helicopter and vans (as well as the extra squad cars) approach, but before their passengers can disembark, a pale blue corona of magnetic energy surrounds them. A crimson-and-violet clad figure descends from on high, encased in a crackling bubble of electromagnetic energy. Magneto has been listening to the Brotherhood's progress thus far, but clearly held himself in reserve for a moment like this. He -could- actually move the vehicles out of the way relatively easy, but instead he chooses to conserve his strength....the fields around the vehicles aren't there to try to shift their position...they're just surrounding them with relatively "light" magnetic force fields...fields that have a tendency to prevent doors from being opened, and even if the windows are broken the passengers within the newly-arrived vehicles will not likely be able to get out, preventing them from joining the battle, for the moment. "The reinforcements will not be a problem, for now, my brothers. However it would be best if we made our departure relatively soon." Code one a bust. Code two? That one actually works. Quicksilver is amused that the door opens and then it gets cut down. Oops. A snort, a quick look at Jeremy, and then he's moving again. "Move." There's a strain to his voice however. The code card is tossed aside and he gathers up the two guards that are there. The gas presents little problem since he's gone before it even has a chance to fill even a small space. Up through that hole Speirthur made getting in. The guards are laid in a relatively safe space, and Pietro pauses a moment to notice that things are moving on their own. Well now! "Sir." Said through the comms as he gets himself well away from the facility. Stops some building rooftops away, to catch his breath. Holding his side for the pain. Ow. Ow. Carrying those guards hurt. Toad is almost distracted from breaking baseline humans by the words of the great Magneto. He sits at a crouch before jumping straight up once more, lashing out his tongue to snap around a convenient railing, and swinging into the complex to try to assist his fellows. The newly arrived cars, vans and copter are caught in the magnetic grasp. The energy holds the vehicles in place, creating prisons for those enclosed. The systems of the machines also go down, the EM power shorting out computers and the like. Inside things are continuing on with plenty of booms, bams, and crashes. The door to Jeremy's cell is opened with a beep and a crash, and the one frosting over also cracks, pieces spilling forth as a woman of pure white slinks out. "Thanks boys.." she smiles. Two other doors start to come down, as a third is yanked inwards. A huge man is the next to appear. He doesn't look friendly. Much of the tear gas has followed Pietro's wake, being tugged out the hole..however it hasn't completely dissipated. It will cause challenges to any one susceptible to such a thing.. like a feral. As Jeremy steps out he growls, covering his nose and shutting his eyes with a yowl. Outside in the courtyard a fallen guard picks up his clock and aims at Toad from behind where he still lays half buried in some rubble. Speirthur coughs as Pietro ignores the gas and makes a quick exit. What a jerk, not helping out.. At least the wake takes most of it. Speirthur moves to swiftly grab Jeremy, and leaps into the air, "Ha' fun, kids! An remember, Ye cannae hold mutants down!" he shouts, coughing a little as he blasts off through the gas, flying himself and Jeremy out of his hole, soaring up into the sky, and keying his com, "Ok, I've got him, I'm headed out." he announces, flying up into the sky, careful to keep his plasma only on his feet, as he soars back up into the cloud cover, carrying Jeremy away from the prison. Seeing that most of the strike team has made their escape, Magneto makes first one gesture, which tears the rotor from the helicopter, preventing it from pursuing, then another, which in one sweeping motion breaks the axles of the wheeled vehicles arrayed nearby. Finally, he lifts both hands, as though he were flipping some object over, and sure enough, the various vehicles do in fact roll over, jostling the passengers, and providing a lot of bruise and broken bones, at the very least. "Toad...I believe it is indeed time for us to leave." He levitates his most loyal follower up into the "bubble" that encases him, and then the pair of them lift rapidly into the sky fading to a tiny blue-white dot before disappearing entirely, as the magnetic fields around the various vehicles finally flicker and fade. With everyone having made their way away from the scene of the breakout, the Master of Magnetism turns his direction back towards their home, speaking into the communicator as he goes: "Well done, gentlemen. Meet back at the compound and we will discuss the operation...and toast to our victory." Quicksilver was totally helping someone, it just doesn't happen to be you guys. Didn't want those guards left with the escaping prisoners. Going to need to check his wound when he gets home, but he thinks it will be okay. A couple of days of superspeed healing has done it wonders. Doesn't change that it hasn't healed enough to be hauling two grown men around. Never mind all the running around he's done here tonight. There he shakes his head at Magneto's little speech and leaves his rooftop perch. A quick change back into some regular clothing, a prod at the gunwound, and he's back at the compound before anyone else is. No one's going to be following the mutants (and metas!) thanks to Magneto's trashing of the various modes of transportation. And Toad manages to evade getting snipered due to the bubble that lifts him into the darkened skies. Inside the prison things are still chaos. The Big Man has no intention of letting sticking around and he breaks out at least one other meta prisoner. This time a small teenager steps out of the broken door. He looks small and nonthreatening. But once outside the cell he abruptly shifts turning into a ghost like form. "Let's bail Bigs!" and the two run through the hole created by Speirthur earlier. The frost woman laughs as she watches all that is going on, the wisps of gas don't seem to have bothered her any and she icely saunters out, leaving behind her a trail of snow like crystals. She glances at the remaining cells and with a shrug, hits the doors with her icey blast, the doors frost over and become super brittle and it only takes kicks from within to cause them to shatter. A ball of light zips out without so much as a thank you as a third rock like man ambles out. He looks about and with a nod to the woman races out. None seem interested in hanging out to further party with the fellow prisoners. Nor do they seem to join forces, instead they strike out on their own and in independent directions. It isn't long however after the metas escape that the remaining guards regain control, and are soon greeted by additional support that arrive via a myriad of cars and vans. The Brotherhood have rescued their comrade! and an interesting time shall be had back at the base. Still a lingering question may remain, today they've won the battle but what ripples and waves through society will the victory bring?